Valentine Kiss
Valentine Kiss was a song originally by Sayuri Kokushō. It was covered multiple times by multiple characters in the series. Singers Lyrics Kanji= シャラララ素敵にキシスシャラララ素顔にキシス シャラララ素敵にキシスシャラララ素顔にキシス 明日は特別スぺシャル・デー 一年一度のチャンス Ohダーリン．Ohダーリン. I Love You! 誰もが浮かれてカー二バル 彼氏のハートを射止めて Oh Baby. Oh Baby. Love Me Do! 甘い甘い恋のチョコレート あなたにあげてみても 目立ちはしないから 私ちょっと最後の手段で決めちゃう バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス リボンをかけて．．．．．． ワインの色したサンセット・バーク 素敵なロマンスしたい Ohダーリン．Ohダーリン. I Love You! あなたを呼び出すテレフォン・コール 気持ちをわかって欲しい Oh Baby. Oh Baby. Love Me Do! とっておきのシャレたチョコレート それは私の唇 あなたの腕の中 わざとらしく瞳をつむってあげちゃう バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス 大人の味ね．．．．．． あの日からよ恋のチョコレート 銀紙そっと開いて 気持ちを確かめて 誰もみんな素敵なロマンスしちゃうの バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス バレンタインデー・キッス 恋の記念日．．．．．． シャラララ素敵にキシスシャラララ素顔にキシス シャラララ素敵にキシスシャラララ素顔にキシス |-| Romaji= Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala sugao ni KISS Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala sugao ni KISS Ashita wa tokubetsu SPECIAL DAY Ichinen ichido no CHANCE OH DARLING, OH DARLING I LOVE YOU! Daremoga ukarete CARNIVAL Kareshi no HEART wo itomete OH BABY, OH BABY LOVE ME DO! Amai Amai koi no CHOCOLATE Anata ni agete mitemo Medachi wa shinai kara Watashi chotto saigo ni shudan de kimechau VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS RIBBON o kakete... Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala suteki ni WINE no iro shita SUNSET PARK Suteki na ROMANCE shitai OH DARLING, OH DARLING I LOVE YOU! Anata o yobidasu TELEPHONE CALL Kimochi o wakatte hoshii OH BABY, OH BABY LOVE ME DO! Totte oki no shareta CHOCOLATE< Sore wa watashi no kuchibiru Anata no ude no naka Wazato rashiku hitomi o tsumutte agechau VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS Otona no aji ne... Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala Shalala suteki ni Shalala suteki ni Ano hi karayo koi no CHOCOLATE Gingami sotto hiraite Kimochi o tashikamete Daremo minna suteki na ROMANCE shichauno VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS VALENTINE DAY KISS Koi no kinenbi... Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala sugao ni KISS Shalala suteki ni KISS Shalala sugao ni KISS |-| English= Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala a kiss on my face Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala a kiss on my face Tomorrow is very special, special day A chance which comes around once a year Oh darling, Oh darling I love you! Everyone is delighted on this carnival Take the heart of your boyfriend Oh baby, oh baby Love me do! A sweet sweet chocolate Even if I try and give it to you Because I just don't stand out I might just have to use my special method to win your heart Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss With a ribbon ... Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala a lovely The sunset park the colour of wine I want to experience a lovely romance Oh darling, oh darling I love you! The telephone call which calls you out I want you to know how I feel Oh baby, oh baby Love me do! The chocolate I save to this day Is my very own lips In your arms I'll deliberately close my eyes for you Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss An adult taste ... Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala Shalala a lovely Shalala a lovely It's been the chocolate of love ever since that day Open up the silver wrapping And double check my feelings Anyone and everyone will experience romance Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss Valentine day kiss An anniversary of our love ... Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala a kiss on my face Shalala a lovely kiss Shalala a kiss on my face Character Messages Trivia *Michiru Fukushi's Valentine Kiss cover has a different pose than the other ones. *In Kite's Valentine Kiss version, the background voice says "Gouya Gouya" instead of "duuya duuya". *Tezuka is the first Seigaku student to release Valentine Kiss as a single and not on an album like Oishi did. **On Tezuka's cover, there is chocolate on the table. This begins the trend that versions after his has chocolate on the table. **Another trend it has incurred was the end of striped jackets. *Saeki is the first and only Rokkaku student to release Valentine Kiss. *Michiru Fukushi is the only minor character that released his own version of Valentine Kiss. *Shiraishi is the first and only character from Shitenhōji Junior High to release his own version. *Oishi's album version is the latest to be relased, at the end of April, rather than January/February. *Valentine Kiss has not been released on Valantine's Day, 14 February, since 2008. *Yukimura is the last captain, from the 5 strongest schools, to release Valentine Kiss. *2010 and 2011 are the only years where two versions of Valentine Kiss were released. *Ochi is the first and only higher schooler to release Valentine Kiss. *Sengoku is the first and only Yamabuki student to release Valentine Kiss. **Furthermore, Sengoku's version is the first version in 10 years to be released on Valentine's day. Poll Which Valentine Kiss do you like best? Atobe Keigo Oshitari Yushi Sanada Genichiro Yuujiroh Kai Shiraishi Kuranosuke Niou Masaharu Hiyoshi Wakashi Fukushi Michiru Chotoroh Ootori Kite Eishiro Saeki Kojiro Gakuto Mukahi Gallery Valentine Kiss (2004).jpg|Atobe's 2004 cover Valentine Kiss (2005).jpg|Oshitari's 2005 cover Atobe valentine kiss 2006.jpg|Atobe's 2006 cover Valentine Kiss (2007).jpg|Sanada's 2007 cover Valentine Kiss (2008).jpg|Kai's 2008 cover Shiraishi Valentine Kiss CD cover.jpg|Shiraishi's 2009 cover Hiyoshi valentine kiss.jpg|Hiyoshi's 2010 cover Michiru Fukushi valentine kiss.jpg|Michiru Fukushi's 2011 cover Choutarou valentine kiss.jpg|Chotaro's 2011 cover kite valentine kiss.jpg|Kite's 2012 cover saeki kojiro valentine kiss.jpg|Saeki's 2013 cover Valentine Kiss Gakuto.jpg|Gakuto's 2014 cover Valentine_Kiss_-2015-.jpg|Tezuka's 2015 cover Valentine_Kiss_-2016-.jpg|Yukimura's 2016 cover V_Kiss_2017.jpg|Ochi's 2017 cover 2018.jpg|Sengoku's 2018 Cover 2019.jpg|Fuji's 2019 Cover 2020_V-Kiss.jpg|2020 Cover Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Singles